Pétale de Lys, la Pierre de l'Immortel
by Satile Levine
Summary: Lysandra Prince est une fille qui vit chez son oncle et sa tante, les Dursley. Elle n'a pas conscience qu'elle est une sorcière, mais part à la découverte du monde de la magie, un univers fantastique, quand un géant vient la chercher.
1. Chapitre 1 : Une étrange lettre

Bonjour, bonsoir,

J'espère que vous allez bien. Cette histoire est en cours d'écriture (sept tomes en même temps), mais étant bien avancé, je me dis autant commencer à poster. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Je crédite pour toute l'histoire ici, comme ça, ce sera fait. Harry Potter et son univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Avec cette histoire, je ne touche pas d'argent. Si c'était le cas, je m'en voudrais, sachant qu'elle n'aurait jamais vu le jour sans l'estimée Joanne.

* * *

Au 4 Privet Drive, dans une habitation résidentielle se trouvant dans un quartier pavillonnaire de Little Whinging, et précisément dans le Surrey, vivait une famille banale, ou plutôt qui se voulait normale. Les Dursley étaient composés de trois membres. Pétunia, la mère au foyer, était une femme à l'air revêche, stricte. Elle adorait épier le voisinage à l'aide de son trop long cou puis colporter des ragots. Elle appréciait aussi s'occuper de son lieu de vie, mais son activité favorite était sans conteste de choyer son fils chéri. Vernon, lui, était à l'antipode de son épouse trop maigre. C'était un homme massif, plus en largeur qu'en hauteur malgré une bonne taille, qui possédait un triple menton et un physique peu avantageux. Il parvenait toutefois à garder une forme d'élégance, surtout dû aux vêtements qu'il se faisait tailler sur-mesure, même s'il prétendait que c'était parce que le port de la moustache lui seyait à merveille. Il y avait également leur enfant, Dudley, qui avait plus pris de son paternel pour sa carrure et son faciès. C'était la petite brute du quartier, qui ne possédait pour qualité que sa mémoire impressionnante, mais sélective : il parvenait à apprendre par cœur, en quelques minutes seulement, les programmes télévisés des semaines à venir.

Enfin, il y avait une quatrième personne qui vivait dans la demeure, mais Vernon l'ignorait la majeure partie du temps. Dudley, pour sa part, préférait la prendre pour cible et ne se gênait jamais pour lui faire quelques mauvais coups dont il avait le secret. Au final et cette fameuse personne ne pouvait que lui en être reconnaissante, seule Pétunia la traitait avec décence. Elle devait l'aider à jardiner, cuisiner, porter les sacs de courses quand elles faisaient des achats ou encore nettoyer en sa compagnie, mais elle préférait largement ce traitement à la fausse indifférence de son oncle et à la méchanceté gratuite de son cousin. Lysandra Prince était une jeune fille d'une dizaine d'années, qui attendait avec impatience le 31 juillet, sa date, le seul jour où sa tante la couvait presque autant que Dudley.

En attendant, elle se retrouvait, comme chaque été, dans le jardin de la maison. Vernon était au travail – il était le directeur d'une entreprise qui fabriquait des perceuses, la Grunnings – et Dudley était de sortie cinéma avec ses amis, qui ne valaient pas mieux que lui, de son point de vue. En somme, la petite Prince, malgré sa corvée, pouvait souffler. Quand les deux hommes étaient présents, sa vie devenait trop vite un véritable enfer. Vernon, quand il arrêtait de l'ignorer, lui parler comme si elle n'était rien d'autre qu'un chien, lui aboyant ordres sur ordres jusqu'à ce qu'elle craquât. Quand ça arrivait, elle partait pleurer dans sa chambre, ne voulant pas montrer ses larmes à l'homme, ce qui faisait beaucoup rire Dursley Junior. Ce dernier ne se gênait d'ailleurs jamais pour venir tambouriner à sa porte et forcer sur son rire pour qu'elle l'entendît bien.

Pétunia, dans ces moments-là, se faisait discrète. La jeune fille avait appris à ne pas lui en vouloir avec le temps. Elle avait déjà surpris, à plusieurs reprises, des disputes la concernant entre les deux adultes qui l'hébergeaient. Ils ne parvenaient pas à se mettre d'accord sur la manière dont elle devait être traitée. Sa tante prenait sa défense à chaque fois, ce qui lui avait permis de gagner sa propre chambre, de véritable repas et des vêtements pour fille. Elle lui en était reconnaissante, sachant qu'elle aurait hérité du placard sous l'escalier ou des vieux vêtements de Dudley, donc trop grand et pour garçon, si elle n'avait pas été présente. Elle se sentait redevable, aussi et ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir responsable des larmes que l'adulte versait quand elle se croyait seule. Si elle n'avait pas existé, sa tante serait heureuse ; sans se tracasser, elle ne penserait qu'à cajoler son fils et aux rumeurs à colporter. Elle en était persuadée.

Oui, c'était même certain, mais pour l'heure, ses sombres pensées ne faisaient que la ralentir dans son travail. Sa tante lui avait demandé de faire le ménage dans le salon, tâche qu'elle avait achevée quelques minutes plus tôt, et d'arroser le massif d'hortensias qui se trouvait en dessous de la fenêtre du salon, pendant que cette dernière préparait un goûté. Elle savait que si elle terminait à temps, elle aurait la chance de dérober – même si le terme était mal choisi étant donné que c'était l'idée de Pétunia – une part de l'une des tartes qu'elle cuisinait pour Dudley et sa bande.

Toute à son espérance, elle n'arrêtait pas de sursauter depuis qu'elle avait débuté ses corvées, dès que le bruit sourd d'un moteur de voiture semblait se rapprocher. Elle avait appris par la maîtresse de maison que son cousin était en compagnie de la mère de Piers, qui avait eu la gentillesse de les emmener pour les surveiller, alors que le groupe de garçons voulait à tout prix voir l'Approche Finale. Ils allaient donc revenir en voiture, ce qui lui laissait moins de temps pour finir que s'ils avaient pris les transports en commun, mais dans ce cas-ci, elle se serait certainement retrouvée, avec eux et sa tante, à s'ennuyer devant un film avec beaucoup trop d'explosion à son goût.

Quand elle fut de retour dans sa chambre une bonne demi-heure plus tard, avec sa part de tarte aux citrons gagné par son labeur correctement accompli, elle garda la porte ouverte pour entendre les conversations du rez-de-chaussée. Elle apprit ainsi que l'Approche Finale n'était pas une œuvre cinématographique basée sur de l'action, comme le groupe l'avait cru et qu'ils s'étaient ennuyés. La rousse ne s'était pas gênée, à l'abri de tous regards, pour ricaner en entendant son cousin geindre, puis Dudley avait eu une troisième part pour se faire consoler quand les invités étaient partis. Elle avait immédiatement ravalé son hilarité et s'était contentée de déguster sa propre nourriture, avant de fermer le battant à clef pour être certaine de ne pas être importunée par le second enfant de la bâtisse.

Le reste de son après-midi se passa sans encombre et, même quand Dursley père rentra du travail, il ne chercha pas à venir la voir pour se défouler sur elle. Il devait être de bonne humeur, ce qui n'était pas plus mal, ayant certainement réussi à décrocher un ou plusieurs contrats juteux pour son entreprise. Elle dut, bien sûr, sortir de son cocon quand l'heure du repas approcha. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle passa les escaliers en évitant de les faire grincer, puis se glissa dans la cuisine, en passant par le salon, le plus silencieusement possible. Elle ne voulait pas donner une raison aux deux hommes, qui avaient l'air de s'être fait lobotomiser par l'émission qu'ils visionnaient, de s'en prendre verbalement à elle. Elle dressa la table pour quatre, sans mot dire, avant de se placer à côté de sa seule alliée, pour observer la cuisson des steaks à cheval. Elle adorait ce plat et, sous le regard faussement sévère de sa tante, ne put empêcher un sourire de se dessiner sur son visage aux rondeurs encore enfantines.

Quand l'heure du repas sonna, Lysandra s'installa à table, se tenant droite, vérifiant qu'elle avait parfaitement enfilé ses vêtements et qu'il n'y avait aucun pli. Elle visait souvent la perfection, inconsciemment, pour éviter tout problème potentiel avec sa famille adoptive. Ce n'était pas toujours évident : rien que la semaine passée, elle avait reçu des brimades de Vernon uniquement parce que le lacet de sa chaussure gauche était défait. Le moindre petit détail, la moindre erreur et la fillette se retrouvait avec la baleine – surnom qu'elle donnait en cachette à un des habitants, il était facile de deviner lequel – sur le dos pendant de très, trop longues minutes. Elle espéra de toutes ses forces, jusqu'à prier silencieusement un dieu auquel elle ne croyait pas, pour ne pas subir un tel traitement cette fois-ci.

Elle fut rassurée quand, après avoir senti son regard la passer au crible suivant son arrivée dans la salle, il lâcha un grognement peu satisfait, puis vint s'asseoir en silence. Cette fois-ci, elle avait gagné la bataille, même si elle savait que la guerre n'était pas prête de se terminer. Le repas, au départ, se déroula dans un silence éloquent. Dursley n'avait rien trouvé pour la malmener et, comme un enfant à qui l'on venait de refuser un caprice, il boudait dans son coin. Dudley, lui, était beaucoup trop occupé à se contorsionner sur sa chaise pour pouvoir continuer de s'abrutir avec le téléviseur pour le remarquer et l'ouvrir, et le seul ton qu'il connaissait, moqueur, ne manquait absolument pas à la petite. Seule Pétunia, en dehors d'elle-même, avait compris ce qui se tramait. Elle ouvrait et refermait la bouche à intervalle régulier, sans oser briser la glace, ce qui la faisait ressembler à s'y méprendre à un poisson hors de l'eau en manque d'oxygène. Lysandra, se plaçant elle-même en observatrice, se régalait du spectacle que les trois lui offraient, et ce, même si elle se sentait un peu honteuse à l'idée de se moquer de la femme qui l'élevait avec une certaine tendresse.

Finalement, Pétunia attendit la fin du dîner pour prendre son courage à deux mains. Alors qu'elle servait le dessert – à savoir le peu qu'il restait des trois tartes qu'elle avait concoctées pour le goûter de la bande à Dudley –, elle lâcha ce qui ressembla à une bombe, sans trop que Lys pût comprendre en quoi.

« Il faut que je te parle, Vernon, adressa-t-elle à son mari d'un air grave.  
— Pourquoi ?, lui avait-il demandé dans un grognement.  
— C'est à propos de... De tu-sais-quoi. »

Lys ne savait pas ce qu'était ce fameux "tu-sais-quoi", mais cela avait l'air suffisamment grave pour que son oncle s'étouffât avec son désert, qu'il recracha à moitié dans son assiette. La scène réveilla Dudley, qui tourna un regard d'incompréhension vers son père. À son expression, la petite Prince s'attendit à un déluge de questions de sa part, avant qu'il exigeât des réponses, mais son oncle coupa l'herbe sous le pied de son fils.

« Pas devant les enfants, hurla-t-il entre deux violentes quintes de toux.  
— D'accord, lui accorda sa femme, avant de tourner un regard sévère vers les deux enfants ; Lys avait l'habitude, mais pour Dudley, c'était une première et il en resta coi. Dehors, tous les deux ! »

En de très rares occasions, avec des circonstances extraordinaires, il arrivait que les deux plus jeunes décidassent d'une trêve. L'ordre, pour son cousin, était tellement incongru, qu'il tourna un regard intense vers elle. L'échange ne dura que quelques secondes, mais il suffit pour qu'ils parvinssent à se comprendre sans avoir à communiquer autrement. Le plan était simple : ils allaient s'entraider, ou en tout cas, éviter de se gêner l'un l'autre, de façon à pouvoir écouter secrètement la conversation. Ainsi, il n'y avait aucun risque que ça tournât au vinaigre.

Sous le regard des deux adultes, ils sortirent de la cuisine, puis du salon quand ils comprirent que ce n'était pas suffisant, pour s'arrêter dans le couloir. La demoiselle ferma la porte. Le temps d'un clignement d'œil plus tard, Dudley et elle se retrouvaient pressés contre le battant, l'oreille tendue dans l'espoir de capter quelques brides de conversation. Ils se lancèrent un regard complice, comme ils savaient si bien le faire quand ils mettaient de côté leur a priori, avant de se détourner avec gêne. Lysandra, comme toutes les fois où une telle connexion se créait avec le garçon, se promit de ne jamais en faire mention à qui que ce fût. Elle se concentra ensuite sur les bruits de pas qu'elle perçut à travers l'obstacle qui baissait sensiblement son ouïe.

« Nous en avons déjà parlé, Pétunia, disait son conjoint. Il est hors de question de lui laisser lire cette maudite lettre !  
— Ce n'est même pas croyable, même si nous lui montrions, Vernon, prononça trop vite sa tante, comme si elle avait peur d'être entendue. Et si nous voulons qu'ils nous laissent en paix, il leur faudra une réponse.  
— Nous n'avons qu'à leur répondre nous-même !, s'emporta son époux.  
— Tu sais très bien qu'ils sauront si c'est bien son écriture, enfin ! »

Lysandra était l'une des meilleures élèves de sa classe, et même si son oncle avait bataillé pour qu'elle arrêtât d'avoir de plus bonnes notes que Dudley, Pétunia l'avait encouragée à continuer secrètement. Elle pouvait donc se targuer de n'avoir aucun problème d'élocution ou de compréhension. En temps normal. Ce jour-ci, elle eut l'impression qu'ils communiquaient avec une autre langue, tant elle fut incapable de discerner la nature d'un traître mot de leur conversation. Elle se sentit instinctivement frustrée, au point de pousser légèrement son cousin en s'agitant à cause de son insatisfaction, ce qui ne lui plut pas, même si ce n'était pas fait exprès.

« Alors déchire-là, finit-il par soupirer. Non, ne la déchire pas, elle serait capable de la récupérer dans la poubelle. Brûle-là.  
— Bien, consentit sa compagne, avant de se diriger vers la cuisine, où elle dut s'exécuter, avant de revenir. C'est fait, et maintenant ? »

Avant que Vernon eût pu répondre, Dudley, qui n'avait vraiment pas aimé la bousculade, se tourna vers Lysandra et la poussa de toutes ses forces. Frêle, elle ne put porter aucune résistance à l'attaque et eut l'impression de s'envoler avant de chuter lourdement sur le sol. Elle n'eut pas vraiment le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui était arrivé, que la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, pour laisser apparaître l'ogre de la maison, le souffle court et le teint violacé. Elle l'avait déjà vu en colère, mais à ce point ? Jamais, pour la simple raison que ce n'était pas juste une fulmination passagère. Non, son oncle avait l'air haineux quand il posa ses yeux sur elle. Lys se raidit, paniquée, incapable de faire le moindre geste. Elle aurait pourtant souhaité s'enfuir, mais son cœur s'emballa et elle n'eut que la force de se recroqueviller. Elle eut l'impression que si les iris de directeur d'entreprise auraient pu tuer, elle se serait consumée jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un tas de cendres.

« TOI !, beugla-t-il en levant sa main.  
— Vernon !, brama Pétunia en réponse. Que crois-tu faire ?! »

Un vacarme assourdissant suivit la tirade de Pétunia. Lys sursauta et ferma les yeux, s'attendant presque à prendre un coup, qui ne vint jamais. Vernon ne l'avait jamais frappé. Ce n'était pas un tendre et si les services sociaux étaient venus vérifier le traitement que subissait Prince dans cette maison, nul doute que la garde leur aurait été retirée, mais il avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à ne jamais être violent, que ce fût envers la fillette ou sa femme. Il ne l'aimait pas, la détestait même, elle qui lui arrachait petit à petit l'amour de son épouse avec sa sorcellerie, mais jamais, ô grand jamais, il n'aurait osé lever la main sur un enfant, qu'il fût normal ou l'une de ces absurdités. Alors, tout bonnement choqué par son propre geste, l'homme récupéra son manteau, l'enfila en vitesse et claqua la porte de la maison, sans se retourner. Pétunia resta interdite devant la scène qui venait de se dérouler, comme une spectatrice qui aurait aimé intervenir, mais qui n'en avait pas le pouvoir. Ce fut Dudley qui la ramena à la réalité.

« Maman, murmura-t-il, comme s'il avait peur des mots qu'il allait lui-même prononcer. Papa est en train de devenir fou ?  
— Non, non, Dudlynouchet, s'empressa-t-elle de lui susurrer avec douceur. Tu veux bien aller dans ta chambre et jouer à tes jeux vidéo ? »

Le garçon acquiesça et, sans jeter un regard à sa cousine qui était toujours prostrée dans un coin, s'en alla avec l'allure d'un zombie. Elle lui en voulut, ayant la rancune tenace, sans comprendre qu'il était simplement en état de choc, après ce qui venait de se passer.

« Lysandra ? », s'enquit sa tante, mais elle n'obtint aucune réponse.

Elle tenta un contact et la petite se rétracta immédiatement, alors, dans l'espoir qu'elle se détendît, elle fit la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit. Elle chantonna. Sa voix s'éleva dans les airs et, progressivement, les tremblements de la fillette se calmèrent. Pétunia n'arrêta que quand elle fut certaine que la fille de sa sœur pût l'entendre. C'était une astuce qu'elle avait trouvée, quand elle n'était encore qu'un bambin. La berceuse que sa propre mère fredonnait à Lily et elle, quand elles étaient enfants, avait un effet apaisant sur Lysandra. Elle avait deviné que sa petite sœur avait du s'en servir pour endormir ou calmer les pleurs de sa fille, de son vivant. Depuis qu'elle l'avait compris, elle s'en servait dès qu'elle en ressentait le besoin, à savoir dès qu'elle voyait cette enfant, si ressemblante en sa cadette que cela en était troublant, sangloter.

« Lys ?, souffla Pétunia avec douceur. Tu m'entends ?  
— O-oui, bégaya la susnommée en hochant lentement la tête.  
— Je peux te toucher ?, questionna son interlocutrice et, présentement, sa sauveuse.  
— O-oui », acquiesça de nouveau la fillette.

Sans rien lui demander d'autre, la femme vint, avec une délicatesse insoupçonnée, passer sa main sur ses cheveux, avant de lui tendre une main. Le contact agréable sur sa tignasse de feu encouragea suffisamment Lysandra pour qu'elle ouvrît les yeux, avant de papillonner des paupières à cause de la lumière qui agressa sa rétine. Elle n'avait aucune idée de combien de temps elle avait passé là, recourbée sur elle-même, à même le sol, dans le vestibule, mais elle avait par contre conscience que son oncle n'était pas encore rentré. Elle en fut soulagée. Égoïstement soulagée, ne put-elle s'empêcher de rajouter, car même si Vernon la détestait, elle ne souhaitait pas qu'il disparût. Elle s'était habituée à sa présence, qu'elle le voulût ou non. Sans le moindre bruit, elle suivit l'adulte jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle courut jusqu'à son lit et se cacha à moitié dans la couette, en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. Ensuite, seulement, elle se décida à parler, même s'il lui fallut rassembler le peu de courage qu'elle possédait à cet instant précis.

« Je..., commença-t-elle, avant de se stopper et de déglutir, détournant ses pupilles d'onyx du visage strict de sa tutrice. Pardon.  
— Tu n'y es pour rien, se contenta de répondre sa tante, avant de se relever et de se diriger vers la sortie ; elle se retourna au moment où elle allait passer la porte. Essaie de dormir, ça ira mieux demain. »

Sur ces mots, elle éteignit la lumière à l'aide de l'interrupteur, puis ramena lentement la porte vers elle, qu'elle laissa entrouverte. Uniquement à ce moment-là, Lysandra remarqua à quel point elle était épuisée. Elle n'eut que le temps de se faire la réflexion que la maîtresse de maison n'avait pas complètement refermée le battant, sûrement pour s'assurer qu'elle ne fît pas de mauvais rêves, que le Marchand de Sable fit son office.

Malheureusement, comme si était attendue Pétunia, Lysandra fit un cauchemar et se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur, en plein milieu de la nuit. Elle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche quand elle se rendit compte, après une bonne dizaine de secondes de latence, que le cri aigu qu'elle percevait avec force était émis par ses cordes vocales. Elle entendit ensuite, distinctement, un bruit dans la chambre d'à côté, celle du couple. La seconde d'après, le ronflement des trois autres occupants de la maison lui parvint et elle soupira de soulagement. Son oncle était revenu, finalement et avait l'air de dormir comme un bébé. Sa tante, elle, ne s'était pas éveillée malgré le vacarme qu'elle avait du faire et elle s'en sentit immédiatement soulagée. Elle l'avait déjà suffisamment inquiétée, ce qu'elle ne supportait pas sa tante avait déjà ses propres soucis à régler et elle ne voulait pas lui en rajouter, ne souhaitait pas devenir un fardeau.

Quand ses sombres préoccupations disparurent, elles ne le firent que pour céder leur place à l'image déformée d'un ogre violet, au-dessus d'elle, le sourire fou et la main levée, prête à s'abattre sur sa fluette silhouette. Elle sursauta et rouvrit les yeux, ses paupières s'étant rabattues d'elles-mêmes. Même si elle ne souhaitait pas retourner auprès de Morphée, Lys devait bien admettre qu'elle était exténuée. En jetant un œil sur le réveil bancal qui se trouvait sur sa table de chevet, à droite de son lit simple, elle vit qu'il n'était que minuit. Elle n'avait tenu, au pays du Lion d'Or*, que quatre heures. Avec un soupir, elle se redressa sur son lit, puis laissa glisser ses jambes le long du matelas pour les extirper de la couverture. Elle regretta aussitôt son idée quand l'air frais de la nuit vint chatouiller sa peau mise à nue. Elle avait oublié qu'elle n'était pas en pyjama, mais habillée d'une robe d'été aux motifs représentant des lys blanc.

Cherchant à rassembler tout son courage, la demoiselle attrapa le tissu rembourré qui la recouvrait et d'un geste sec, le retira du reste de son corps. Elle se mit d'emblée à claquer des dents, la morsure du froid la prenant en traître, malgré qu'elle s'y fût préparée mentalement. Voulant passer outre, elle déglutit et se releva avant de retirer son vêtement, qu'elle déposa sur son lit. Elle se dirigea vers sa commode, à côté de la porte, tout en essayant vainement de se réchauffer en frictionnant ses mains sur ses bras. Après avoir récupéré son pyjama qui se trouvait, plié, dans un tiroir, elle se retourna pour l'enfiler. En face d'elle, et par extension du meuble d'où elle venait d'extraire sa tenue de nuit, Lys pouvait à peine discerner son bureau, placé sous la fenêtre. Cette dernière, elle le savait, offrait une vue parfaite sur l'allée où était garée la voiture de Vernon. Ce n'était pas le paysage le plus enchanté dont elle aurait pu rêver.

Enfin vêtue et en toute discrétion, elle quitta la pièce pour se rendre jusqu'à la salle d'eau, qui se trouvait fort heureusement à l'étage. Elle y laissa la robe, trempée de sueur, dans la panière à linge, pour ensuite retourner jusqu'à son cocon, mais au final, elle dépassa l'accès sans y prêter la moindre attention. Elle avait soif, alors elle descendit les escaliers en évitant les marches qui craquaient, se souvenant de chacune d'entre elles à force de l'emprunter de nuit.

Lysandra n'avait pas le sommeil lourd, elle ne l'avait jamais eu et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle passait un certain temps à vadrouiller dans l'édifice, tard dans la nuit. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas toujours à cause d'un cauchemar. Souvent, c'était un rêve étrange, où elle survolait le quartier qui la réveillait, quand ce n'était pas un flash vert qui survenait durant ses songes les plus doux. Elle s'éveillait toujours brusquement et, ne parvenant pas à se rendormir, préférait se lever et se déplacer, jusqu'à sentir son esprit s'embrumer. Quelques rares fois, elle avait été surprise par son cousin, qui se levait la nuit pour voler dans le réfrigérateur. Aucun des deux n'en parlait aux parents. L'un parce qu'il savait qu'elle l'aurait vendu sur sa pêche à la nourriture, l'autre parce qu'elle se doutait qu'il ne se serait pas gêné pour broder un mensonge autour de la vérité. Dudley avait peur que son traitement de faveur, de la part de son paternel, s'arrêtât s'il l'apprenait. Lys ne voulait surtout pas inquiéter sa tante ou la décevoir. C'était donnant-donnant.

Arrivée dans la cuisine, elle se dirigea vers le cagibi remplis de conserves pour récupérer le tabouret. Elle l'apporta jusque devant l'évier et le posa au sol, avant de grimper, attendant de stabiliser son équilibre pour lever les yeux vers le placard fixé au mur. Elle l'ouvrit et récupéra un verre en plastique, avant de descendre en prenant un maximum de précaution. Une fois, elle avait trébuché et elle se souvenait encore comme si c'était hier de la douleur qu'elle avait ressenti, pendant plusieurs jours, à l'arrière de la tête. Enfin, elle put se servir le verre d'eau tant désiré, après avoir ouvert un tiroir pour y récupérer une lampe torche. Elle ne tenait pas à alerter tout le voisinage en allumant la lumière. Après avoir rempli le récipient de moitié, elle s'abreuva du contenu et ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un bâillement sonore à la seconde où ses lèvres s'éloignèrent du gobelet. Son corps la suppliait de retourner dans son lit et Prince n'avait pas l'intention de se faire prier. Toujours en faisant attention, mais en essayant d'être rapide, elle plaça le contenant dans l'évier, puis alla remettre le marche-pied à sa place initiale.

Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué la première fois, mais la seconde, ça ne lui échappa pas. En ouvrant le compartiment duquel elle avait retiré son éclairage discret, elle aperçut une enveloppe un peu bizarre, à l'aspect vieillie. Prise d'une curiosité qu'elle risquait fort de regretter, se doutait-elle, Lys s'empara du papier jaunie qui renfermait, forcément, une lettre. Elle était cachetée, même si descellée, avec de la cire, et comme elle l'avait appris durant un cours d'Histoire, il était courant de le faire par le passé. Elle approcha ensuite le symbole qui se dessinait sur la cire et plissa les yeux pour distinguer ce que c'était. Elle eut l'impression de voir quatre blasons de vieilles familles en un seul. En premier, en haut, un lion plein de fierté, dressé sur deux pattes, faisaient face à un serpent, à sa droite, prêt à l'attaquer. Juste en dessous de ce dernier se trouvait un aigle dont la tête était tournée vers la gauche, vers le dernier représentant animal, à savoir un blaireau, qui lui renvoyait un regard perçant. Elle pouvait presque les imaginer vivants et elle trouva les armoiries vraiment insolites à cause de cette sensation diffuse. Toujours guidée par l'intérêt qu'elle portait à l'enveloppe, elle la retourna pour pouvoir lire qui était le destinataire et faillit bien en lâcher la missive, tant elle fut surprise par ce qu'elle lut.

Ms. L. Prince,

Dans la quatrième chambre,

4, Privet Drive,

Little Whinging,

Surrey.

La lettre lui était donc adressée et, la conversation encore en tête de la veille au soir, elle comprit que son oncle et sa tante n'avaient pas voulu lui permettre de la lire. Avec un sourire extatique, elle la retourna, puis en sortit deux grandes feuilles, qui lui firent penser à du parchemin à cause de la texture et du poids. Elle jeta rapidement un coup d'œil à ce qui ressemblait à une liste, se demandant quel fou furieux avait pu écrire de telles âneries. Qui voulait d'un balai au collège, sérieusement ? C'était écrit en majuscules en plus. Elle s'intéressa ensuite à la première partie, préférant délaisser l'idiotie de la seconde. C'était la plus courte et elle la parcourut d'un regard brillant par la perplexité qui s'y reflétait.

COLLEGE DE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE

Directeur : Albus Dumbledore

(Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin Docteur ès Sorcellerie,

Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers)

Chère Ms Prince,

Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité.

La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendrons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard.

Veuillez croire, chère Ms Prince, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.

Minerva McGonagall

Directrice-adjointe

Lys, quand elle eut terminé sa lecture, ne put empêcher un ricanement de lui échapper. Oui, avoir des pouvoirs magiques aurait été formidables, mais elle avait grandi et son oncle, de toute façon, n'arrêtait pas de répéter que la magie n'existait pas. Il y avait bien sûr eu quelques événements étranges dans sa vie, quand elle avait peur ou qu'elle était en colère, comme la fois où elle s'était retrouvée en haut d'un arbre alors que le chien de la sœur de Vernon l'attaquait ou, plus récemment, quand la vitre d'un vivarium avait subitement disparu et que son cousin avait manqué tomber dedans, alors que le serpent s'enfuyait après l'avoir remercié. Sauf qu'elle n'était pas bête et qu'il y avait forcément des explications logiques à tout ce qui était arrivé, à l'aide de la science. Non, c'était une blague très bien ficelée, mais ça restait une blague.

Ou peut-être... Est-ce que c'était une surprise que sa tante lui préparait pour son anniversaire, avec son oncle Vernon en complice ? Un espoir étrange fit battre son cœur un peu plus vite. Ils avaient un sacré jeu d'acteur, parce qu'elle avait vraiment cru que Vernon allait s'en prendre physiquement à elle. La perspective que ce n'était que fictif lui enleva un poids des épaules, dont elle prit conscience de l'existence qu'à cet instant. Avant que la culpabilité vînt chasser son bonheur éphémère. Si c'était le cas, elle venait de tout gâcher et Pétunia allait être déçue.

Avec précipitation, elle rangea les deux parchemins dans l'enveloppe, qu'elle remit dans le tiroir, pour ensuite y replacer la lampe et le fermer d'un coup sec. Peut-être un peu bruyamment, se fit-elle la réflexion ensuite. La seconde d'après, la lumière l'éblouit. Elle ne savait pas qui se trouvait dernière elle, qui l'avait allumé et elle n'osa pas se retourner, figée sur place. La personne n'avait fait aucun bruit, ce qui voulait dire que celui ou celle qui venait de la surprendre était là depuis un petit moment déjà et qu'elle l'avait vu examiner sa lettre sans intervenir. À tous les coups, elle allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

* * *

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura mis l'eau à la bouche, la suite arrivera dans deux semaines. Sur ce, passez une agréable soirée/journée.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Une surprise réussie

Salut les gens !

Je ne sais pas du tout si je suis en retard ou non sur la publication. Je n'avais pas pensé à me faire un mémo (ce qui est chose faite maintenant). S'il y a eu retard, je tiens à m'en excuser, ça ne devrait pas se reproduire (sauf cas exceptionnel).

J'en profite aussi pour remercier les auteurs des quelques reviews. C'est encourageant de voir que ce début d'histoire plaît.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Une surprise réussie.**

Toujours de dos, Lysandra fermait les yeux, sans oser bouger, ne serait-ce qu'un orteil. Elle espérait, vainement, que si elle ne faisait aucun mouvement, l'autre occupant de la pièce ne remarquerait pas sa présence. Au fond, elle savait que son espoir était futile et totalement illogique, mais la peur ne lui permettait pas de réfléchir correctement. Elle sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus vite, tout en ayant la sensation qu'il était remonté jusqu'au bord de ses lèvres. La tension qu'elle ressentait dans chacun de ses muscles n'aidant pas, elle se retrouvait, en réalité, à un cheveu de régurgiter le contenu de son estomac.

Elle finit, elle-même, par briser le silence d'une façon peu conventionnelle, sans en avoir ni l'envie, ni le choix. La bile qui remonta le long de son œsophage provoqua un gargouillement inconfortable, ce qui la força à déglutir bruyamment. Une grimace étira ses traits et des perles salées glissèrent entre ses paupières, pourtant closes, pour dévaler ses joues rougies. Si, de son point de vue, le malaise ambiant n'avait pas disparu, ce n'était visiblement pas le cas pour la seconde personne. Dans cette ambiance incommodante, elle s'annonça en faisant entendre sa voix, accusatrice.

« Tu as lu la lettre, dit-il. Maman ne l'a pas détruite. Je vais tout dire à papa. »

Elle ressentit un étrange sentiment de soulagement. C'était Dudley qui venait de la surprendre, ce qui était une plutôt bonne nouvelle. C'était ce qu'elle avait pensé sur le moment, avant qu'une autre réalisation vînt la frapper avec la subtilité d'un coup-de-poing, ce qui la fit sursauter. Oui, c'était bien son cousin qui l'avait prise la main dans le sac, mais avec lui, il y avait toujours des conséquences. Elle fit volte-face et ouvrit la bouche, avant de la refermer. Elle dut récidiver trois fois avant que ses cordes vocales décidassent de produire un son.

« Non, attends !, fut la seule réponse que Lys put offrir à son interlocuteur. Si tu fais ça, tu vas tout gâcher ! »

Elle n'avait pas su quoi dire pour se défendre. Elle se doutait que l'idée qu'elle pût prévenir Pétunia, sur le vol de nourriture orchestré la nuit par son fils, ne l'arrêterait pas cette fois-ci. Il avait un regard déterminé, féroce et une attitude défiante. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine dans une imitation inexacte de son paternel, il relevait le menton pour la regarder de haut – il ne pouvait pas faire autrement, les deux enfants ayant des tailles similaires –, certainement dans l'optique de se donner un air condescendant. Ce n'était pas une franche réussite, mais l'effet recherché était bien présent. L'adolescente, quelque peu impressionnable, le trouva immédiatement intimidant, mais, et sa réaction en devenait logique, elle avait passé toute son enfance à se faire importuner par le personnage. Dudley esquissa un rictus moqueur, en la voyant ainsi tremblante, avant de s'adresser à elle avec autant de nonchalance qu'un enfant de onze ans pouvait en posséder.

« D'accord, offrit-il et pendant une trop brève seconde, Lysandra eut l'espoir qu'il s'arrêtât-là. J'ai quoi en échange ?  
— Tout ce que tu veux ! »

Elle avait parlé un peu vite et elle s'en rendit compte quand elle vit le regard satisfait du garçon. Il s'approcha lentement, ce qui la força, elle, à reculer, jusqu'à buter contre le tiroir. Elle plaqua ses mains de part et d'autre du meuble, en le regardant avec horreur. Le connaissant, il n'y avait que très peu de chance qu'elle pût se rétracter, même si elle en ressentit le besoin immédiat.

« Enfin, pas tout, tout, je veux dire...  
— Tout, la coupa-t-il. Tu as dit tout, c'est tout, sinon, je vais tout dire à papa. »

Lys déglutit, se maudissant pour sa précipitation, avant de reporter sa haine passagère sur la personne qui, elle le comprenait, allait lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. L'intéressé se dirigea ensuite vers le réfrigérateur. En passant à côté d'une chaise, il la tapota avec amusement.

« Assis-toi, reprit-il. On va parler. »

Dans sa bouche, la demande sonnait comme une promesse de mort longue et douloureuse, mais elle obtempéra. Elle voulait fuir à toute jambe ou disparaître à jamais, se changer en petite souris et fuir la maison, mais elle ne put qu'obéir, prise de court. Les mains posées sur la table pour se donner une contenance et s'empêcher de les triturer à cause de sa nervosité, elle attendit que son bourreau du moment s'installât également en face d'elle. Quand ce fut fait, il poussa, dans sa direction, un bout de fromage qu'il venait de découper avec une aisance due à l'habitude, puis il fit de même pour sa propre consommation. Le geste la surprenant, elle haussa les sourcils dans une moue interdite. Elle ne savait pas quoi en penser, mais c'était peut-être le but recherché. La demande de son vis-à-vis la conforta dans cette idée ; il l'amadouait pour s'assurer de lui délier la langue.

« Elle disait quoi la lettre ? Je veux tout savoir.  
— Je ne peux pas te dire, tenta-t-elle, mais il abattit immédiatement la carte maîtresse de son jeu.  
— D'accord, tu pourras peut-être le dire à papa alors. »

Le soupir incontrôlé qui franchit ses lèvres, mélange condensé de sa frustration et de sa désillusion, lui donna un air de hamster quand ses joues se gonflèrent. Dudley, face à son malheur, ne retint pas un ricanement narquois. Les deux enfants comprirent, l'un comme l'autre, qu'il allait avoir ce qu'il désirait. Lys savait que le garçon les connaissait, elle et ses réactions, par cœur, vu que d'aussi loin qu'elle se souvenait, elle avait toujours vécu chez les Dursley, donc en sa charmante compagnie.

« Ça viendrait d'un collège privé pour des gens qui font de la magie, marmonna-t-elle d'une traite. Mais je pense que c'est surtout une surprise pour mon anniversaire, ça se peut pas en vrai.  
— Je vois, répondit-il et elle détesta le ton qu'il prit, entre irrité et décontenancé. Donc, tu viens de gâcher une surprise que maman a dû préparer pour toi en cachette. Si tu ne veux pas que mes parents le sachent, tu vas devoir m'obéir. »

Sur ses mots, il se leva et rangea son plateau de fromages, avant de se diriger vers la porte. Il ne se gêna pas pour éteindre la lumière, au passage, mais avant de véritablement la laisser seule, il se retourna une dernière fois vers elle. Il lui glissa simplement trois mots, d'une voix rieuse, qui eurent l'effet d'une douche froide pour la plus jeune.

« Bonne nuit, cousine. »

Elle n'avait pas bougé de sa position assise, trop choquée par ce qui venait de se passer. Pendant plus de deux heures, elle ne chercha pas à remonter dans sa chambre, la fatigue l'ayant déserté pour laisser place à de l'effroi. Elle ne savait pas encore ce qu'il prévoyait, mais Dudley n'avait jamais été tendre avec elle et ce n'était pas cette semaine qu'il allait commencer. Seule l'idée que ça ne pourrait durer que jusqu'à son anniversaire la sortit de son état presque catatonique et lui permit de retourner se coucher, la boule au ventre. La semaine qui allait suivre n'allait pas être plaisante et serait à marquer d'une pierre noire, et non blanche, comme la tradition le voulait habituellement. Elle se doutait qu'elle allait avoir un avant-goût de l'Enfer.

Malheureusement pour la rousse, ses prévisions se réalisèrent. Dès le lendemain matin, son cousin la prit à partie pour exiger qu'elle réalisât tous ses souhaits. Elle dut, le premier jour, ranger sa chambre, après qu'il l'eût volontairement désordonnée à deux reprises.

Le vendredi, son oncle les amena tous deux chez sa soeur, qu'elle détestait, car Mrs Figg ne s'était toujours pas rétablie et avait encore le pied dans le plâtre. Vernon et Pétunia voulaient avoir une après-midi entre eux, pour, du moins Lys le pensait, essayer de se retrouver et renouer les liens. Dudley en avait profité, quand Marge lui avait demandé de nettoyer Molaire parce qu'il l'aimait bien et qu'elle se sentait trop fatiguée, pour qu'elle le fît à sa place, tout en sachant que le chien la détestait. Elle ne savait pas s'il se rappelait de la fois où elle lui avait accidentellement marché sur sa patte, mais il ne se laissa pas faire et faillit la mordre à plusieurs reprises. Elle parvint à le calmer qu'en volant des biscuits pour chien et qu'en les lui donnant.

Le samedi, elle fut contrainte de l'accompagner quand il sortit avec sa bande, alors même qu'elle n'aimait pas le groupe de garçons et dut participer à des jeux qu'elle ne trouva pas amusant du tout. Dudley l'avait, par exemple, forcée à rester sur le tourniquet du parc et le but était d'essayer de la faire vomir en la faisant tourner le plus vite et le plus longtemps possible. Fort heureusement, elle était parvenue à se retenir. Elle dut également voler des bonbons dans une supérette pour eux, et même si elle trouva l'idée excitante, elle ne put se départir d'un sentiment de culpabilité qui la suivit jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endormît le soir.

La journée suivante fut plus calme, comme s'il préparait quelque chose pour la suite qui ne risquait pas de lui plaire. Il lui demanda tout de même de jouer à des jeux vidéo avec lui, juste pour le plaisir de lui faire des remarques acerbes sur son talent inexistant dans la matière.

Le lundi, par contre, elle n'eut pas la même chance. Dudley avait dit à sa mère que si Lysandra restait à la maison pendant qu'elle partait faire les courses, ils pourraient ensemble faire le ménage. Pétunia avait été agréablement surprise par son fils et avait accepté. Bien sûr, le garçon n'avait pas eu l'intention d'aider et Prince s'était retrouvée à ranger seule. Elle y avait passé la matinée, pour ensuite devoir ordonner sa propre chambre, puis aider au jardin après le repas du midi. Elle l'avait haï et, croyant être enfin tranquille, s'était couchée avec la sensation du devoir accompli. Elle s'était fait réveiller, à deux heures, par son cousin, qu'elle avait eu envie d'assassiner. Pour une fois qu'elle faisait un rêve agréable qui n'était pas interrompu par un flash vert, il fallait qu'il le gâchât.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là, avait-elle marmonné, ayant du mal à émerger.  
— Je veux que tu me prépares un plateau de charcuterie, avait-il répliqué avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je veux du salami, du jambon cru, de la viande de bœuf séché, des tranches de saucisson et de chorizo. Avec ça, je voudrais du fromage de chèvre et du camembert.  
— Tu es sérieux ?, avait-elle demandé, sans pouvoir se retenir.  
— Oui. Apporte-moi tout ça dans ma chambre, sans réveiller papa et maman. »

Il était ensuite reparti se coucher, laissant à Lys le soin de tout lui ramener. Elle avait jugé le pour et le contre de le faire poireauter indéfiniment, mais l'image de sa tante, déçue, l'avait finalement convaincue et elle s'était retrouvée à tout préparer. Il avait ensuite fallu attendre qu'il terminât son repas improvisé, pour ensuite faire la vaisselle, tout essuyer et ranger. Il ne fallait pas laisser de preuve du méfait, comme le fils de Vernon lui avait si bien ordonné. C'était éreintée et dépitée qu'elle était retournée se coucher.

Le mardi, elle n'eut rien à faire et elle en fut soulagée. Son bourreau n'avait visiblement plus d'idées en tête et avait préféré sortir avec ses copains dans le quartier, en la laissant seule avec sa tante. Il n'avait pas su le soulagement qu'elle avait pu ressentir en l'apprenant, sinon il ne l'aurait certainement pas laissé tranquille, mais ce n'était pas elle qui l'aurait prévenu.

Elle eut l'impression, par contre, que la journée durait une éternité ; son anniversaire était le lendemain, le mercredi 31 juillet et elle l'attendait avec beaucoup trop d'impatience. La semaine n'avait pu s'écouler normalement, pour sa perception, que parce qu'elle n'avait pas eu une seconde pour souffler avec Dudley sur le dos. Quand elle s'endormit enfin, vers 22 heure, elle le fit avec le sourire aux lèvres et l'assurance que la journée qui suivrait serait fantastique. Elle ne risquait pas de deviner à quel point elle n'avait pas tort.

Le premier détail troublant fut un bruit diffus qui avait l'air de venir du lointain et qui s'approchait. Lysandra, trop surexcitée par l'approche de sa fête, avait un sommeil très léger cette nuit-là et l'espèce de bourdonnement finit par la réveiller. Loin d'avoir du mal à émerger, elle se redressa sur son lit, sourcils froncés, avant de retirer la couette qui recouvrait la partie inférieure de son corps. Elle portait cette nuit-là sa chemise de nuit préférée, aux motifs de fées et, pour éviter d'avoir froid avec ses jambes exposés, se recouvrit d'un gilet qu'elle attrapa dans son armoire.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre que la sonnette de la maison retentit à trois reprises. De peur que ses tuteurs la vissent debout, elle retourna au lit en courant, s'engouffrant à moitié sous la couverture et ferma les yeux, pour faire semblant de dormir. La seconde d'après, elle entendit l'avertisseur retentir encore, puis son oncle grogner. Il ne faisait clairement pas attention au boucan qu'il pouvait produire. Pétunia et Dudley se levèrent également, ce qui poussa Lys à faire de même, pour éviter de faire trop suspect. Elle s'approcha de la porte après s'être remise debout et alla la pousser doucement, de façon à pouvoir passer la tête dans le couloir. En la voyant, sa tante s'approcha d'elle pour poser une main protectrice sur sa chevelure auburn.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, maman ?, demanda Dudley avant qu'elle eût pu poser la question, qui lui brûlait également les lèvres.  
— Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle, je vais aller voir, restez ici. »

Elle partit ensuite vers les escaliers qui menaient au rez-de-chaussée et, sans même avoir besoin de se concerter, les deux enfants suivirent en silence, sans se préoccuper de l'ordre de la femme. Ils entendirent le carillon à nouveau quand ils arrivèrent dans les escaliers et virent Vernon, debout devant la porte, qui regardait par le judas optique, sans ouvrir. Il se tourna vers sa femme quand celle-ci s'approcha de lui.

« Je ne vois pas qui c'est, dit-il. Certainement des... »

Il se fit couper par la sonnette et grogna, avant d'ouvrir la porte à la volée. Lys ne sut pas vraiment ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire, mais elle put, par contre, voir clairement son changement de teinte. Son oncle passa du rouge au violet, en passant par un blanc très prononcé. Il se recula, ouvrit la bouche, sans mot dire, puis la referma en clignant des yeux. La seconde d'après, Prince eut l'air de rêver, tant la scène fut surréaliste.

Un homme, ou plutôt un géant, se baissa pour entrer dans la maison. Il fit passer sa tête en premier, puis son corps, avant de se redresser. Son crâne heurta d'ailleurs le plafond, tant il était gigantesque et il grogna à cause de la douleur, avant de se courber, n'ayant pas d'autres choix. Il devait au moins faire trois mètres, peut-être plus et Lys écarquilla les yeux en l'observant. Si elle avait toujours pensé que son oncle était massif, à côté du géant, il avait l'air d'être une brindille. Le colosse était effrayant, avec sa longue barbe broussailleuse et son espèce de manteau marron qui lui donnait un air de dangereux sans-abris. Elle déglutit, puis recula son pied pour trouver la marche derrière elle dans l'optique de remonter en cachette, mais son talon heurta le bois avec plus de force qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité et elle ne put retenir un « aïe ! » de lui échapper. Tout le monde se tourna vers elle et le titan aussi, pour son plus grand malheur. Elle sentit immédiatement ses joues chauffer.

« Tu dois être Lysandra, prononça d'une voix bourrue l'inconnu, mais paradoxalement chaleureuse. Je m'appelle Rubeus Hagrid, mais tout le monde m'appelle Hagrid. Je suis ravi de te revoir.  
— Me revoir ?, couina-t-elle. V-vous me connaissez ? »

La possibilité qu'elle eût pu se retrouver face à lui sans s'en souvenir lui paru immédiatement improbable. Jamais elle n'aurait pu oublier un tel personnage, même si elle l'avait voulu. Elle pensa alors à ses parents, morts dans un accident d'avion, quand ils revenaient de vacance et se demanda si c'était un ami de la famille. Pour en savoir plus, elle tourna un regard interrogateur vers sa tante, qui blanchissait à vu d'œil, tout en gardant un air pincé. Pétunia ne remarqua pas son regard, alors elle se retourna vers son oncle, qui avait l'air en grande conversation interne avec lui-même, tant son regard avait l'air vide. Elle voulut ensuite prendre à partie son cousin – une petite vengeance personnelle pour tout ce qu'elle avait vécu durant la semaine –, mais il avait disparu. Il avait dû retourner en haut pour se cacher et il avait été tellement silencieux que personne n'avait remarquer sa disparition soudaine.

« Bien sûr que je te connais !, rit l'homme, si elle pouvait vraiment le qualifier ainsi. Comme je connaissais tes parents. Deux maîtres dans leurs disciplines respectives, des gens vraiment talentueux. »

Sa tante lui avait expliqué que son père était un avocat plutôt renommé, donc elle ne fut pas choquée d'apprendre qu'il était un « maître », mais sa mère était femme au foyer avant sa mort, comme Pétunia. Elle fronça donc les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir l'étrange bonhomme.

« Des maîtres dans leurs disciplines ?, se renseigna-t-elle, laissant une moue circonspecte apparaître sur son visage. De quoi vous parlez ?  
— Et bien, clama l'étranger, tu dois déjà le savoir, non ? Ton père était le plus jeune Maître des Potions depuis six siècles et ta mère, elle, était Maîtresse des Runes. Ils formaient un formidable duo. »

Elle n'avait absolument rien compris à ce qu'il énonçait. Ce qu'il disait n'avait, pour elle, aucun sens et pendant une seconde, elle se demanda si ce n'était pas un consommateur de cette boisson, l'alcool, qui faisait faire de stupides actions aux adultes. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais Vernon la prit de vitesse.

« Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais si vous ne sortez pas immédiatement de ma maison, j'appelle la police !, beugla-t-il. Et ses parents n'ont jamais été ses choses bizarres que vous dites ! »

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne fallait pas dire devant Hagrid, c'était bien que ce que faisaient Severus et Lily Prince était bizarre. Il se retourna vers le Dursley et, de toute sa hauteur imposante, se rapprocha de lui en plissant ses petits yeux sombres, malicieux.

« Vous manquez de respect à des héros, Vernon Dursley, grogna Rubeus. Ne manquez jamais de respect envers eux devant un sorcier ! »

Devant un sorcier ?, pensa la fillette. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, regarda Pétunia, puis Vernon, puis Hagrid, avant d'ouvrir la bouche en arrondi. Elle venait de comprendre ! Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'ils pussent avoir un tel jeu d'acteur et se promit de leur demander s'ils avaient été dans une troupe de théâtre dans leur jeunesse.

« C'est bon, dit-elle, croyant bien faire. J'ai... J'ai vu la lettre et je l'ai lu. Je sais pour le faux collège Poudlard... Pour la surprise. Ça sert plus à rien de faire semblant. »

Si elle crut une seconde que ça allait calmer tout le monde, cela eut l'effet totalement inverse. Elle ne comprit pas les mots de son oncle, qui se mit à crier sur l'inconnu, qui lui-même l'imita à sa suite. Elle tourna un regard d'incompréhension vers sa tante, qui regardait la scène sans réagir. Elle s'en approcha et lui frôla la main avec la sienne, pour voir si elle réagissait ; ce fut le cas, mais pas de la manière dont elle s'y serait attendue. Pétunia s'empara de son poignet et l'attira jusqu'à elle dans une étreinte protectrice. Elle releva alors la tête vers Hagrid, sans faire attention à la présence de son mari, qui s'était reculé au point d'être pressé contre la porte menant au salon.

« Je refuse que Lysandra aille là-bas, siffla-t-elle. Ce monde m'a déjà pris ma sœur, je refuse qu'il me prenne ma nièce ! »

Sa réplique eut au moins le mérite de calmer les esprits. Un silence de mort s'abattit dans le vestibule. Hagrid, baissant légèrement la tête, s'approcha un peu des deux femmes, pour venir sortir une lettre de son manteau, ainsi qu'un carnet à dessin. Il leur tendit les objets, l'un à Lys, puis le second à sa tante.

« C'était à votre sœur, dit-il. Elle dessinait tout le temps et quand ses camarades lui demandaient pourquoi, elle disait que c'était pour vous montrer. Ça vous revient. »

Pétunia prit le carnet d'une main tremblante, sans pour autant lâcher la petite fille, qui essayer de s'extirper comme elle le pouvait. Elle n'arrivait pas à respirer correctement dans sa position actuelle, inconfortable.

« La lettre que tu as lue, reprit ensuite le géant, elle ressemblait à ça ? »

Prince se contenta de hocher la tête quand elle put la voir, Pétunia desserrant finalement sa poigne à mesure qu'elle feuilletait sa nouvelle possession. Elle tendit la main et prit l'enveloppe. À l'intérieur, il y avait exactement la même missive que dans celle qui était cachée dans la cuisine. Ce fut à cet instant qu'elle comprit, enfin, que tout ceci n'était pas une surprise. Elle réalisa enfin ce que ça voulait dire, pourquoi il y avait des phénomènes étranges qui se passaient parfois autour d'elle, mais en même temps, elle ne pouvait tout bonnement pas y croire.

« Ce n'est pas possible, souffla-t-elle. La magie, ça n'existe pas...  
— Si, bien sûr que ça existe, répondit Hagrid. Tu es une sorcière, Lysandra et je pense que tu seras une excellente sorcière, comme tes parents, avec un peu d'entraînement. »

Hagrid se tourna ensuite vers Vernon pour lui demander s'il avait de la bière, sans plus se préoccuper de l'expression incrédule de Lys. Son oncle, toutefois, ne buvait que du vin, alors le géant en demanda une bouteille à la place, sans même se soucier de savoir s'il était, ou non, disposé à lui offrir à boire après l'altercation qu'ils avaient eue. Pétunia amena elle-même sa nièce dans le salon, suivi par le géant qui s'installa sur le canapé – ce qui, pour lui, s'apparentait plus à un fauteuil un peu trop petit –, accompagné par le père de famille qui n'en menait pas large et qui resta à l'écart. Ce fut la femme qui brisa le mutisme qui les avait tous atteint.

« Je ne lui ai jamais parlé de Poudlard, expliqua-t-elle au colosse. Après la mort de Severus et Lily... »

Elle s'arrêta dans son récit pour lancer un regard plein d'affection à la jeune Prince.

« ...et quand elle est apparue, reprit-elle, un beau matin, devant ma porte, avec cette lettre de Dumbledore, je me suis jurée de ne pas la laisser y aller. »

Elle avait un regard triste, abattu, quand elle en parlait.

« Je ne peux pas vous laisser faire, répondit Hagrid. Dumbledore m'a envoyé pour venir la chercher et l'emmener faire ses achats pour Poudlard.  
— Je comprends, soupira Pétunia. J'ai failli changer d'avis quand nous avons reçu sa lettre. Je suppose que je n'ai plus le choix. »

Visiblement, vu l'expression du géant, c'était une bonne décision. Lysandra, elle, ne comprenait pas grand-chose à leur conversation et se sentait totalement exclue. Elle soupira à plusieurs reprises, sans pouvoir se retenir, ce qui reporta toute l'attention sur elle. À nouveau, elle se sentit rougir.

« C'est... C'est quoi, Poudlard ?, demanda-t-elle tout de même, en prenant son courage à deux mains.  
— C'est un château, répliqua Pétunia. A l'intérieur, il y a un collège pour les gens comme toi... Pour les sorciers.  
— Alors... Je suis vraiment une sorcière ?! »

Après son exclamation, Pétunia hocha la tête. Hagrid, de son côté, ne disait rien, se contentant de regarder l'échange sans intervenir. Vernon, lui, n'en menait pas large, toujours dans son coin et Lysandra en vint à se dire que c'était bien fait pour lui... Parce que si ce n'était pas une surprise, ça voulait dire qu'il avait vraiment voulu la frapper. Si elle parvenait à ne pas se sentir effrayée, en y repensant, c'était uniquement parce que son esprit n'avait pas encore totalement assimilé la nouvelle, de moins le croyait-elle.

« Et toi ? Tu n'es pas une sorcière ?, s'enquit la fille avec curiosité, puis ses parents lui revinrent en mémoire. Et mes parents, ils n'étaient pas ce que tu m'avais dit ?  
— Non et non, soupira sa tante. Lily était la seule sorcière de ma famille, avant toi... Et Severus, c'était un garçon qui ne vivait pas très loin de chez nous, que je trouvais un peu bizarre, je l'avoue. Lily et lui passaient tous leurs temps ensembles après s'être rencontrés, quand ils avaient environ dix ans, puis ils sont tous deux partis pour Poudlard, après avoir reçu eux aussi leur lettre quand ils en ont eu onze. »

Il y avait une certaine jalousie dans sa voix, mais elle n'avait pas dû le remarquer. La sorcière préféra ne pas faire de réflexion à ce sujet, de peur de la blesser. Elle n'avait pas le recul nécessaire pour comprendre pourquoi sa tante ressentait une telle émotion. À la place, elle acquiesça, puis la questionna pour avoir la vérité. Ainsi, elle apprit que ses parents étaient effectivement ce que Hagrid avait annoncé un peu plus tôt, quoi que leurs métiers fussent. Elle découvrit ensuite qu'ils n'étaient pas morts dans un accident d'avion – et le titan ouvrit la bouche, mais n'eut pas le temps de faire de remarque que Pétunia poursuivait –, mais qu'ils s'étaient fait tuer par un autre sorcier.

Elle lui avoua qu'elle avait préféré lui cacher la vérité, dans l'espoir qu'elle fût normale et qu'elle n'eût pas de dons, mais qu'elle devait se rendre à l'évidence. Elle était comme sa sœur et son époux, un être doté de pouvoirs magiques. Elle allait devoir la laisser partir. La fillette demanda tout de même si elle allait la revoir, si elle partait, expliquant que si ce n'était pas le cas, elle refusait de s'en aller. Le géant lui assura qu'elle reviendrait tous les étés, ce qui ne plut guère à Vernon qui laissa entendre sa contrariété, à l'aide d'un bruit de bouche immonde, mais personne n'y fit attention.

Après cette discussion bizarre, son oncle préféra retourner se coucher. Le colosse demanda s'il pouvait emprunter le salon pour la nuit, ce qui fut accepté à la seule condition qu'ils fussent partis avant le lever du soleil. Après quoi, Pétunia retourna également au lit, non sans oublier d'embrasser Lysandra, qu'elle ne verrait pas le lendemain. La jeune fille, elle, comptait aussi retourner dormir, se demandant si elle ne rêvait pas, mais Rubeus la retint quelques minutes supplémentaires.

« J'allais oublier, dit-il en fouillant ses poches, qui devaient avoir la contenance d'un sac à dos chacune. Ah ! Le voilà. Je crois que je me suis assis dessus durant le trajet, sans le vouloir, mais... J'espère qu'il sera bon. »

Sur ses mots, sous le regard surpris de la fillette, il sortit un gâteau qu'il posa sur la table basse. Il était un peu écrasé, mais le nappage chocolat avait l'air tout de même appétissant et sur le dessus, en lettre d'or, était écrit, avec un orthographe approximatif, « Joyeu Aniversère Lisendra ». Malgré les fautes, la jeune Prince fut touchée par le geste, surtout en sachant qu'il venait de quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas vraiment. Seule sa tutrice lui cuisinait normalement une pâtisserie, ou lui en achetait une si elle n'avait pas le temps, pour fêter sa journée. Elle en prit un petit morceau, n'ayant pas très faim, avant de remercier le sorcier et de repartir se coucher. Elle parvint à retrouver le sommeil que très tard, regardant le plafond de sa chambre sans parvenir à fermer l'œil. Elle avait beaucoup trop de questions en tête, mais avant de les évoquer, elle voulait s'assurer qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une facétie du Marchand de Sable.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! On se retrouve dans deux semaines pour la suite !

Bonne journée/soirée !


	3. Chapitre 3 : Le Chemin de Traverse

Bien le bonsoir (ou le bonjour) les gens !

Voici le nouveau chapitre de cette histoire sans prétention. Je sais que pour le moment, c'est assez long à se mettre vraiment en place, mais c'est un passage un peu obligé. Bref, je vous laisse à votre lecture et j'espère que ça vous plaira.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Le Chemin de Traverse.**

Le Marchand de Sable n'y était pour rien, avait découvert Lysandra au réveil. Sur le moment, quand sa tante était venue la tirer du lit vers quatre heures, après avoir préparé en vitesse un petit-déjeuner copieux pour sa nièce, la petite fille avait cru que Pétunia était devenue folle. Les paupières encore lourdes, elle l'avait pourtant suivie, sans comprendre ce qui la pressait autant, avant de voir le géant dans le salon, bien réveillé et vérifiant la propreté d'un parapluie rose. La scène surréaliste qui s'était passée vers minuit lui était ainsi revenue en mémoire, ce qui avait achevé de la réveiller. Il fallait qu'ils fussent partis avant que Vernon fût levé, mais sa tutrice avait refusé de la laisser s'éclipser sans lui dire au revoir – même si elle la reverrait le soir-même, comme le lui avait assuré Hagrid – ou sans lui souhaiter sa journée. Elle en avait également profité pour lui offrir son cadeau ; il s'agissait d'une montre à gousset en argent, avec une lionne et un serpent gravés dessus, qui, elle le sut par Rubeus quand il la regarda, avait appartenu à sa mère. C'était son père qui la lui avait offerte durant leur scolarité, durant leur sixième ou septième année si les souvenirs de l'homme étaient corrects, pour Noël. La jeune Prince avait été ravie de l'apprendre et plus encore que sa mère de substitution lui eût offert le précieux objet de famille.

C'était avec le sourire, en grande partie parce que la trentenaire avait pensé à elle, que la sorcière s'était mise en route un peu avant cinq heures, en compagnie de son escorte. Le colosse était venu avec un side-car et la demoiselle avait compris pourquoi en le voyant s'installer. Il prenait toute la place sur la motocyclette beige et elle n'aurait pas pu s'y asseoir également, devant comme derrière le garde-chasse. Il l'avait donc simplement invité à grimper à l'intérieur du panier et lui avait expliqué comment s'attacher, avant de lui donner une paire de lunettes de protection pour aviateur. Si elle l'avait mise sans se poser de questions, elle l'avait regretté la seconde après leur départ. Le hurlement de frayeur qu'elle avait laissé s'échapper, quand le véhicule avait décollé du sol et s'était mis à voler – voler, vraiment, comme si c'était normal ! –, ne risquerait pas d'être oublié par le titan, elle en était persuadée, tant il avait rigolé comme un bossu. Néanmoins, l'émerveillement qu'elle n'avait pu refréner ensuite avait rapidement prévalu sur sa frayeur et elle avait commencé à se contorsionner pour pouvoir observer par-dessus bord. Les maisons s'étaient éloignées à grande vitesse, devenant de petits points à peine perceptible et elle s'était retenue d'ouvrir en grand la bouche, de peur de gober un insecte ; ce qui ne risquait pas d'arriver, mais elle ne le savait pas. À la place, ses yeux s'étaient tellement écarquillés que ça la faisait ressembler à un télescope ; le poisson, pas l'instrument.

Après une dizaine de minutes à s'extasier, comme quand le gardien des clefs avait fait exprès de s'approcher des nuages pour qu'elle tentât de les attraper avec ses mains, ressentant la fraîcheur et l'humidité, la fillette avait fini par se calmer. Sa vision, lentement, s'était troublée et la fatigue avait failli gagner la bataille inhérente à son esprit. Cependant, elle n'avait pu savourer sa victoire nouvellement acquise qu'un virage imposé par le pilote pour esquiver un oiseau l'avait brusquement sortie de sa demi-conscience. Les yeux grands ouverts, la respiration saccadée et une sensation de fourmillement désagréable au niveau de son abdomen, à cause du choc, l'avaient convaincue de chasser le sommeil dans les tréfonds de son âme. Elle s'était persuadée qu'elle pourrait dormir en revenant chez elle, dans la soirée. Elle ne voulait surtout pas revivre une telle expérience, qui l'avait fait paniquer en silence. Son accompagnateur n'avait, fort heureusement, rien remarqué et elle en avait été soulagée ; elle ne voulait pas l'inquiéter. C'était un mal pour un bien, pensa-t-elle plus tard, quand elle eut le loisir de voir les bâtiments de la Cité de Londres se dessiner petit à petit, quand ils amorcèrent la descente, avant de s'engouffrer entre eux pour, finalement, se poser dans une ruelle. Le voyage avait duré plus d'une quinzaine de minutes, mais elle l'avait perçu comme étant bien plus rapide.

Ce fut parfaitement revigorée qu'elle sauta du side-car, rejointe par Hagrid qui ne devait pas la lâcher du regard. Il l'amena jusqu'à une grande rue, Charing Cross Road, où des centaines de passants se croisaient et avançaient sans s'adresser le moindre regard. À l'instar de l'organisation de la fourmilière, songea-t-elle, qu'elle avait aperçu dans le parc de Little Whinging. Les humains n'avaient vraiment rien inventé, s'était-elle amusée à remarquer, alors qu'elle suivait Rubeus presque en courant. Ce dernier ne nota pas qu'un pas pour lui équivalait à une dizaine de petites foulées pour Lys, mais il avait l'air si enthousiaste, presque autant qu'elle, à l'idée de lui présenter l'univers des sorciers, son monde, qu'elle n'avait pas le cœur à implorer qu'il ralentît. Alors qu'elle sentait qu'ils se rapprochaient progressivement de leur destination, une impatience dont elle n'avait pas eu conscience jusqu'alors lui sauta aux yeux. Elle en tremblait d'excitation de la tête aux pieds, ses prunelles ne parvenant pas à se stabiliser, cherchant à accrocher le plus de détails possibles, quand bien même se trouvait-elle encore parmi les moldus.

Ça ne dura qu'un court laps de temps, avant que le géant s'arrêtât devant une vieille librairie et une belle échoppe spécialisée dans la vente de cédéroms et qui était visiblement ouverte très tôt le matin ; ou très tard la nuit. De là où elle se trouvait, elle ne parvenait pas à voir ce qui se tramait dans la première boutique dont le rideau de fer était clos, mais elle pouvait voir, à l'intérieur de la seconde, un jeune disquaire discuter avec une cliente aux cheveux violets, qui possédait un style très rock & roll. Elle fut sortie de sa rêverie, où elle s'imaginait elle-même avec un look pareil quand elle serait plus vieille, par la voix bourrue de son guide.

« Lysandra, viens, dit-il simplement et quand elle regarda là où il se trouvait une seconde avant, il avait disparu.  
— Hagrid ?, demanda-t-elle une première fois, refusant de paniquer. Hagrid ? Tu es où ? Hagrid ?! »

Ce n'était pas une franche réussite. Elle risqua de fondre en larmes, se croyant abandonnée en plein milieu d'un endroit avec beaucoup trop d'inconnus, quand il eut l'air de réapparaître, tout à coup, à sa gauche. Elle sursauta, le dévisagea d'un œil torve, avant de lui mettre un petit coup sur la cuisse — elle ne pouvait l'atteindre plus haut —, une expression mécontente se peignant sur son faciès.

« Tu voulais me faire une blague ?, le questionna-t-elle, courroucée. Parce que ce n'était pas drôle du tout !  
— J'pense pas, fit une voix féminine, cassée, sur sa droite ; Lys en bondit de stupeur. Hagrid est cool, mais il pense pas toujours à tout. Sans vouloir te manquer de respect, Rub' ! »

Le colosse se contenta de hausser les épaules. Il prenait la remarque avec un calme qui étonna la plus jeune, puis, curieuse, elle tourna ses iris vers celle qui venait de leur adresser la parole. Il s'agissait de la fille à la tignasse violette, qui paraissait tout à coup beaucoup plus jeune ; elle ne devait pas avoir plus de treize ou quatorze ans. S'était-elle téléportée, pour arriver aussi vite ? Est-ce que c'était au moins possible avec la magie ? Avait-elle vieilli ses traits avec un charme aussi ? En outre, elle aurait juré qu'elle avait, au minimum, une vingtaine d'années quand elle l'avait aperçue à travers la vitrine. Sans oser soulever ses interrogations à voix-haute, elle se fit une liste mentale pour pouvoir y répondre plus tard à l'école. Elle ne voulait pas passer pour une ignare, ce qu'elle était présentement, en l'occurrence.

« Bonjour Astrid, se contenta de répondre le garde-chasse avec un sourire.  
— Salut, commenta leur interlocutrice. Tu devrais pas lui proposer gentiment de regarder vraiment, Rub ?  
— Heu..., commença le susnommé, avant de reprendre avec plus d'entrain. Si, si, bien sûr. Lysandra, regarde bien entre les deux boutiques. »

Sans vraiment comprendre où les autres voulaient en venir, la demoiselle s'exécuta. La fameuse Astrid lui souffla, d'une voix pleine de malice, de se concentrer uniquement sur l'interstice minuscule entre les deux magasins. Une expression pensive s'empara du visage de la fillette, alors qu'elle tentait d'accomplir la requête. Au moment où elle voulut abandonner, leur expliquant qu'elle ne remarquait rien, une grande porte apparut devant son regard ébahi. Le Chaudron Baveur, put-elle lire, juste au-dessus. Devant son expression effarée, l'adolescente qui s'était incrustée ne retint pas son rire, avant de la pousser avec douceur pour qu'elle s'avançât vers le battant en bois sombre. Le titan les laissa entrer, puis les suivis, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Il n'y avait quasiment personne à l'intérieur. Un vieux barman, qui avait l'air endormi, sa tête reposant sur ses bras croisés, avachi sur le comptoir. Un unique client, avec lui, se trouvait dans le fond, une tasse fumante sur la table qu'il occupait. Il ne décrocha pas son regard du journal qu'il feuilletait quand ils pénétrèrent l'antre. Ça ne gêna pas Prince qui lui lança une œillade. Il effectuait un mouvement distrait avec son index et la cuillère en bois à l'intérieur du récipient n'arrêtait pas de suivre la même rotation, ce qui hypnotisa Lysandra. Ce fut le gérant de l'établissement, se redressant hâtivement, qui la força à revenir à la réalité.

« Hagrid..., marmonna-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée. Je te sers quelque chose ?  
— Non, non, répliqua le garde-chasse. Je suis en mission pour Dumbledore.  
— Ah ?, demanda le vieillard d'un air déjà plus intéressé. On peut savoir quoi ?  
— J'emmène la petite Lysandra faire ses achats pour Poudlard. »

Il y eut comme un arrêt sur image. Le vieux sorcier retint son souffle en posant son regard sur la petite, avant de se pencher en avant, presque à cheval sur le bar. Astrid, elle, se retourna vivement vers la future première année et la dévisagea sans aucune gêne. Même le client dans le fond rabaissa la gazette qu'il consultait d'un geste sec, pour pouvoir la toiser ; ce qui permit à l'objet de toute l'attention de constater qu'il n'était pas bien vieux, moins de la vingtaine.

« C'est Lysandra Prince ?!, s'étrangla l'étudiante la plus vieille, ce qui fut le déclencheur.  
— J'aurai pas du dire ça... », marmonna Hagrid, en frappant son front en les voyant tous approcher.

Avant même de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, elle fut assaillie. Tom, le propriétaire de l'établissement, lui demanda de lui serrer la main et la remercia une quarantaine de fois. Astrid lui tourna autour, comme si elle cherchait à trouver le détail qu'il manquait. Seul le ténébreux n'effectuait aucun geste. Dans une attitude défensive, il la jaugeait d'un œil sévère. Le géant tenta bien de l'extirper, prétendant qu'ils n'étaient pas en avance, mais son plan tomba à l'eau suite à une remarque de Shafiq ; le nom de famille d'Astrid. Elle lui indiqua qu'aucun commerce sur Traverse – quoi que ce fût – n'ouvrirait ses portes avant neuf heures et qu'il était moins de six heures. Défaitiste, le colosse se laissa tomber sur un tabouret et regarda sa charge se faire harceler de questions pendant un bon quart d'heure. Elle ne sut pas quoi répondre, mais mémorisa le surnom que le client peu aimable avait prononcé la concernant, avant de retourner le premier à sa place initiale.

« Alors c'est ça la Survivante, avait-il susurré avec un rictus moqueur. Je m'attendais à mieux. »

Elle ne l'aimait déjà pas, mais il lui avait offert une information sans même le savoir. Elle ne comptait pas le remercier pour autant, surtout après le dédain qu'elle avait perçu dans son timbre de voix, alors qu'il prononçait les rares mots qu'il avait consenti à lui accorder.

Finalement, l'engouement des deux autres finit par se tarir. Le serveur retourna jusqu'à son espace de travail et l'étudiante de quatrième année vint s'installer aux côtés de l'employé de l'école. Elle lui tapota l'épaule, avant de lui offrir un sourire dont elle avait l'air d'avoir le secret.

« T'inquiètes, lui fit-elle en riant, ça aurait pu être pire. Imagine si tu dis ça alors que le pub est plein à craqué. »

Son observation eut le mérite de dérider le gardien, qui acquiesça et ce fut à cet instant uniquement que Lysandra remarqua qu'il n'avait pas eu l'air bien. L'autre fille le connaissait-elle suffisamment pour voir quand il cachait ses émotions négatives ? Elle ne s'en était pas aperçu avant, mais se convint que le regroupement des trois mages gravitant autour d'elle l'en avait empêché. Prince détestait quand les autres souffraient ; sauf, et elle n'en était pas nécessairement fière, quand elle jugeait, du haut de ses onze étés, que c'était mérité. Pour se faire pardonner auprès de l'adulte gigantesque, Astrid lui paya une bièraubeurre, ainsi qu'un chocolat chaud pour la plus jeune.

« Dis-moi, Lily ; je peux t'appeler comme ça ?, lui demanda-t-elle ensuite, avec le plus d'innocence possible, bien que l'interpellée n'était pas dupe. C'est vrai que tu as une cicatrice du tonnerre ? »

Prise au dépourvu, la demoiselle mit un certain temps avant de comprendre à quoi la plus âgée faisait allusion. Après quelques secondes d'un silence lourd de sens, elle hocha la tête, avant de la pencher vers la droite. Avec sa main dominante, elle vint dégager sa longue chevelure claire qui cachait son cou, pour le laisser à nu. Juste en dessous de son oreille, il était effectivement possible de discerner une marque rosée en forme d'éclair, stigmate du maléfice qu'elle avait reçu du méchant sorcier qui avait assassiné ses parents. Son aînée siffla d'admiration, avant de détourner les pupilles vers sa propre boisson fumante. Après quelques minutes de mutisme, elle partit dans une discussion animée sur les dragons avec un Hagrid passionné. La fillette apprit ainsi que ses bêtes monstrueuses existaient véritablement, de quoi lui faire froid dans le dos, même si elle n'en montra rien. Elle ne voulait pas être considérée comme une trouillarde.

Elle dut, en définitive, prendre son mal en patience. Si au départ, le pub l'attirait, elle commença à ne plus pouvoir rester assise, gigotant sur le tabouret qu'elle avait emprunté au bout d'une heure. Au bout de deux, alors que l'endroit commençait à se remplir, elle soufflait gémissements et soupirs sans arrêt, avec l'espoir de faire comprendre à Rubeus qu'elle voulait s'en aller. Son souhait, ce qui l'agaça, ne fut réalisé qu'après une demi-heure d'attente supplémentaire. Quand ils quittèrent le bar, elle en oublia de saluer sa future camarade des années supérieures, qui resta en compagnie de Tom. Elle sauta sur ses pieds et pressa son accompagnateur d'augmenter la cadence. Il se dirigea jusqu'à une petite arrière-cour miteuse, où trois poubelles éventrées se battaient en duel encadrées par des murs de pierres. Lys s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche, mais le colosse la devança.

« Observe bien, dit-il sans lui laisser le temps de vraiment comprendre, et mémorise l'ordre. »

Lysandra cligna des yeux, mais obtempéra. Elle le vit ressortir son parapluie rose, qu'elle trouvait ridicule sans oser lui avouer, puis scruta le moindre de ses gestes. Le bout de l'objet frappa des blocs bien précis et, quand il arriva au dernier, la barrière commença à trembler. Elle vit, stupéfaite, les briques s'enrouler, se déplacer, jusqu'à laisser un large passage, comme un portail ouvert sur une grande rue piétonne biscornue.

« Bienvenue sur le Chemin de Traverse, Lysandra ! »

Elle n'entendit que distraitement la voix de l'agent de Poudlard résonner fièrement. Le décor qui venait d'apparaître devant elle était si absurde et inouï à la fois qu'elle ne parvenait pas à définir si elle était confuse ou admirative. Il y avait une telle explosion de couleur, alors que le soleil frappait maintenant timidement sur les toits, qu'elle en était éblouie. Un bonheur indescriptible parcourra ses veines et, excitée, elle s'apprêta à cavaler vers la vitrine à sa portée, dans le but d'y contempler le premier objet insolite qu'elle aurait vue, mais elle fut stoppée dans son élan par Hagrid. Ce dernier, bien qu'amusé par son engouement, la retint et se baissa pour pointer quelque chose au loin.

« Tu vois, la pointe blanche, qui monte au-dessus de tous les toits ?, dit-il et elle acquiesça. C'est Gringotts. La banque des sorciers. C'est notre premier arrêt.  
— Mais Hagrid, répliqua-t-elle judicieusement, je n'ai pas d'argent et Pétunia ne m'a rien donné pour acheter les fournitures scolaires...  
— Tu crois vraiment que tes parents ne t'ont rien laissé ?, plaisanta-t-il. Tu as de l'argent dans ton coffre à Gringotts. »

Elle suivait la trajectoire pour tomber sur une pointe immaculée, qui transperçait le ciel comme un javelot lancé par une divinité. Il fallut une petite latence pour que l'information pénètre réellement son cerveau. Elle avait un compte en banque, qui lui appartenait, à l'âge de onze ans ?! Si Vernon savait ça, il risquait de vouloir tout lui dérober et c'était hors de question. Elle se promit de garder le secret ; peut-être qu'elle le dirait à sa tante, mais elle n'était pas encore sûre.

Quand le titan s'avança, elle le suivit, regardant de droite à gauche sans s'arrêter. Elle maudit un dieu imaginaire d'avoir offert huit yeux aux araignées, mais que deux aux humains. Il y avait beaucoup trop de détails à regarder, beaucoup trop de sorciers à dévisager, beaucoup trop de vitrine à lécher, beaucoup trop d'objets à acheter. Elle ne bénéficiait que d'une vision étriquée et elle devinait qu'énormément d'éléments échappait à sa chasse. Elle dépassa même plusieurs bâtiments sans leur adresser la moindre œillade quand elle entendit deux adolescents s'extasier sur un certain « Numbus 2000 ». Elle questionna son escorte sur le sujet et il lui expliqua qu'il s'agissait du nouveau balai de course qui venait tout juste de sortir cette année. Quand elle affirma, très sérieuse, que les mages faisaient alors exactement comme dans les contes pour enfants, il rigola avant de lui expliquer que les croyances et l'imagination des moldus étaient très influencé par le monde magique. Il ne l'avait pas expliqué avec des termes savants, un peu simplet, mais c'était l'idée qu'elle avait retenue.

La banque était magnifique, les décors impressionnants, la profondeur du sous-terrain immense et les gobelins absolument affreux et désagréables, mais quand elle en ressortit avec une bourse pleine de noises, de mornilles et de gallions, elle était aux anges. Ils étaient passés par deux coffres. D'abord, le numéro 713, qui ne contenait qu'un petit paquet que le garde-chasse avait rapidement caché, refusant de combler la curiosité de sa charge sur le sujet. Ensuite, le sien, le coffre 726, qui avait appartenu à ses parents et qu'elle possédait désormais. A l'intérieur, il y avait un tas assez impressionnant d'objets en tout genre, ainsi que les fameuses pièces sorcières. Le gobelin qui les avait accompagnés s'était senti obligé de lui expliquer les valeurs de cette monnaie, avec un ton aussi aimable qu'un homme de la famille Dursley ; venant d'elle, ce n'était pas un compliment.

Son gardien avait décrété, après leur sortie de la banque, qu'il lui fallait toute une garde-robe et, surtout, de quoi ranger ses affaires. Ils passèrent ainsi de boutiques en boutiques, jusqu'à acheter tout ce que la demoiselle avait besoin pour sa future rentrée. Sa première acquisition fut sa malle, à roulette, qui lui permis immédiatement de contenir le reste des fournitures, en dehors du chaudron demandé pour le cours de Potion. Quand elle eût acheté tous les livres dont elle avait besoin, tous les ingrédients impérissables, des plumes, de l'encre, des parchemins, la matinée avait bien avancée. Rubeus lui proposa de se poser à la terrasse d'un petit snack qui vendait des sandwich et la fillette, heureuse, mais exténuée — elle commençait à ressentir les effets de sa courte nuit —, accepta avec joie. Ils mangèrent en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'elle rompît le silence léger, qui s'était naturellement installé entre eux.

« Pétunia m'a dit que c'était un autre sorcier qui avait tué mes parents ?, le questionna-t-elle et le garde-chasse acquiesça, mal à l'aise. C'était qui, il s'appelait comment et pourquoi je suis célèbre ? »

Elle l'avait bien compris à la réaction des trois sorciers quand ils avaient su son prénom, comme s'il ne pouvait exister qu'une seule et unique Lysandra au Royaume-Uni et qu'ils avaient directement deviné son nom. L'homme, nerveux, bredouilla qu'il ne voulait pas en parler, mais face à l'insistance de la petite, finit par céder. Ainsi, il lui apprit qu'avant la mort de ses parents et pendant plusieurs années, un mage noir avait, avec ses adeptes, créé une ère de terreur. Quand elle avait demandé son nom, il l'avait nommé « tu-sais-qui », ce qui ne l'avait pas satisfaite du tout. Personne ne s'appelait comme ça. Quand, enfin, il parvint à lui dire, après une bonne demi-heure, elle n'avait pas pu se retenir de ricaner. Qui, sérieusement, appellerait son enfant « Voldemort » ? Elle n'avait fait aucune remarque après coup, surtout parce que l'œillade irritée de Rubeus, face à sa désinvolture, l'en avait dissuadé.

Après leur repas, ils étaient partis vers les deux dernières échoppes qui leur restaient. Mme Guipure, pour ses robes, ses gants et son futur couvre-chef – elle refusait de porter un chapeau, mais il en fallait obligatoirement un –, puis chez Ollivander, le meilleure fabriquant de baguettes du monde, selon les dires du géant. Il en profita pour s'éclipser, prétendant une petite commission, la lançant seule au premier arrêt. Il fut pour les robes, qui risquait fort d'être le plus long. Lys comprit rapidement pourquoi quand elle dut attendre plus de vingt minutes avant que la vendeuse eût pu se libérer pour venir prendre ses mesures, babillant joyeusement sur sa future rentrée à Poudlard ; c'était logique pour elle, vu la taille que faisait la fillette. Elle la plaça ensuite sur un tabouret, à côté d'un garçon blond et pâle, au nez pointu, qui regardait d'un air ennuyé autour de lui. Il offrit tout de même un sourire polit à sa future camarade, qui lui rendit maladroitement en rougissant.

Prince ne savait pas trop quoi faire dans ce genre de cas et avait peur de converser avec lui. Tout dans l'attitude du garçon criait qu'il connaissait déjà ce monde, alors qu'elle, avec ses étoiles dans les yeux, le découvrait à peine. Toutefois, le pire selon elle, c'était qu'il pût comprendre qu'elle n'y connaissait quasiment rien, d'où son silence ; elle se doutait que même un enfant émerveillé pouvait en savoir tellement plus qu'elle sur leur univers. Elle dut toutefois lui adresser quelques mots quand il la questionna sur ses origines. Elle n'avoua pas son identité, se limitant à en apprendre d'avantage de cette nouvelle rencontre, et ce, même si elle n'apprécia pas les critiques qu'il s'autorisa sur son mentor du moment, quand celui-ci revint, un peu plus tard.

Après avoir tout payé, elle le rejoignit avec ses nouvelles possessions dehors et le regarda d'un air soupçonneux. Elle se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu fabriquer, mais le colosse embraya sur la dernière boutique qu'ils avaient à visiter. De nouveau, il lui proposa de s'y rendre seule, après lui avoir montré où elle se trouvait. Il lui expliqua qu'il devait acheter quelque chose pour le directeur et qu'il serait vite de retour. Elle acquiesça et retint sa langue, bien que curieuse. Elle avait vite saisi, après l'épisode du pub, que Hagrid n'était pas très doué pour garder un secret, qu'il était gaffeur, mais aussi que ça lui pesait ensuite sur la conscience. Elle ne voulait pas être la cause d'une nouvelle gêne pour le géant, alors elle se contenta de pousser la porte vitrée, poussiéreuse.

L'intérieur de l'échoppe était à l'antipode de sa devanture : sale, empli d'un air pollué par un manque flagrant de nettoyage. Pétunia en aurait fait une syncope à coup sûr. Il y avait des boites empilés jusqu'au plafond, ce qui donnait l'illusion d'étagère, mais elle remarqua très vite qu'il n'y en avait pas ; ce qui voulait dire que ça tenait en équilibre, ou par la magie, ce qui lui paraissait plus vraisemblable. Il n'y avait qu'un petit couloir dans ce capharnaüm, qui permettait de se diriger vers un comptoir en plein milieu de la salle. Elle avait également remarqué qu'une chaise, bancale, était positionnée près de l'entrée et elle comprit qu'elle s'y trouvait pour permettre aux futurs clients de patienter assis quand le vendeur était occupé. Heureusement, comme l'endroit était désert, elle n'aurait pas à attendre. Elle se dirigea donc vers la caisse, dépassant les obstacles avec plus ou moins d'aisance. Arrivée à destination, elle dut se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour voir au-dessus du meuble en bois, où se trouvait une sonnette : elle ne se gêna pas et la frappa de sa main, faisant retentir la sonnerie.

« J'arrive !, entendit-elle la seconde d'après. J'arrive ! »

Avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, un vieil homme aux yeux hypnotisant se tenait devant elle, la regardant avec une intensité qui la fit frémir. Elle avait l'impression qu'il pénétrait de son regard lunaire les tréfonds de son âme. Elle ne pouvait faire autrement que se comparer à un bouquin. La majorité des êtres humains, quand il la rencontrait, ne voyait que la couverture et pouvait potentiellement chercher à lire le résumé. Ce personnage, par contre, avait l'air de décortiquer pages après pages, au point de la rendre extrêmement mal à l'aise. Elle en détourna ses iris, qu'elle déposa sur ses chaussures d'été, les joues brûlantes.

« Ah, commença le marchand et sa voix lui parut aussi mystérieuse que son regard. Miss Prince, je m'étonnais de ne pas vous avoir vu avant.  
— Vous..., se força-t-elle à répliquer. Vous me connaissez ? »

Le sorcier esquissa un rictus énigmatique, mais consentit à satisfaire sa curiosité. Avant ça, il eut l'air de planer jusqu'à un tiroir pour en sortir un mètre ensorcelé, qui commença à tourner autour d'elle, prenant de nombreuses mesures, parfois loufoques. Le bras, la main, ses index, ses pieds, la distance qui séparait ses orbites et encore bien d'autres. Le vieillard notait tout ce qu'il voyait sur un calepin, comme si cela allait avoir une quelconque importance.

« Non, lui répondre le vendeur, mais j'ai connu vos parents. Ils sont tous deux venus chercher leur baguette dans ma boutique ; voyez-vous, je me rappelle de chacune de mes ventes et je dois avouer que ces deux-là m'avait donné du fil à retordre pour trouver la bonne. Quelle est votre main dominante ?  
— P-pardon ?  
— Et bien, répondez, somma son interlocuteur. Vous êtes droitière ou gauchère ?  
— Ah... Heu... Gauchère. »

Il hocha la tête, le notant, avant de disparaître de sa vue aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Le ruban jaune tomba au sol, inanimé, arrêtant de s'enrouler autour d'elle. Cela la détendit un petit peu, malgré l'oppression qu'elle ressentait à l'instant. L'homme revint, quelques secondes seulement après l'avoir laissé, une boite dans les mains qu'il tenait précieusement. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit un bois sombre, de jais, qu'il lui tendit avec grâce.

« Garrick Ollivander, se présenta-t-il enfin. Votre père était venu m'acheter cette baguette avant son entrée à Poudlard. Taillée dans de l'ébène, elle lui convenait parfaitement... Allez, essayez-là. »

Lysandra s'en saisit, restant immobile pendant plusieurs secondes sans trop savoir quoi faire. Excédé, ce fut le vendeur qui lui montra le mouvement à effectuer. Elle ne chercha pas plus loin et, d'un geste sec du poignée, dirigea le bois vers une étagère dans le fond, un peu au hasard. Ses tiroirs, sous l'impulsion magique, s'ouvrirent brutalement, au point d'en tomber au sol. Paniquée, elle reposa l'ancienne baguette de son géniteur.

« Je crois que ce n'est pas fait pour moi, en fait, marmonna la jeune fille qui commençait déjà à croire qu'être une sorcière n'était peut-être pas son destin.  
— Rassurez-vous, c'est parfaitement normal ma chère. Chaque baguette, de par ses composants, sa taille, sa flexibilité, sa finesse, sa droiture ou ses courbures, est unique et à un caractère qui lui est propre ; et une baguette voudra forcément le possesseur idéal pour une utilisation optimale de ses capacités. Si j'avais trouvé la baguette qu'il vous faut dès la première tentative, j'aurais été déçu. »

Elle fut un peu rassurée par ses paroles, bien que son malaise ne disparut pas. La seconde baguette, en bois de saule, avait appartenu à sa mère, mais là aussi, elle ne sut l'utiliser correctement. Cette fois-ci, ce fut le lustre qui tomba du plafond. Ollivander réparait les dégâts au fur et à mesure qu'elle les produisait, à l'aide de sa propre compagne – comme lui-même aimait l'appeler. Elle dut essayer un certain nombre de baguettes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entendît le fabricant soupirer. Il avait l'air en proie à un conflit intérieur, tout à coup, et elle n'en comprit pas immédiatement le sens, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui fît essayer une baguette en particulier. Quand elle fut certaine que la baguette allait pouvoir lui servir, ressentant une étrange chaleur se répandre jusqu'à son cœur quand ses doigts effleurèrent le bois, il lui expliqua pourquoi il se sentait si confus.

« Cette baguette, miss, possède une plume de phénix pour cœur. Le phénix a qui cette plume a été empruntée a daigné en offrir une seconde ; quelque chose d'extrêmement rare. De fait, la baguette que vous tenez entre vos mains a une jumelle et cette jumelle, et c'est très étrange, voyez-vous, est celle qui vous a fait votre cicatrice. »

Le malaise qu'elle avait ressenti tout le long de l'entrevue s'était agrandi quand il avait marmonnait sur la possibilité d'actes exceptionnels, mais potentiellement terribles. Elle lui paya les sept gallions qu'il demandait, avant de détaler jusqu'à la rue. Elle voulait mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et elle et son histoire de jumelles.

Quand elle vit, au loin, Hagrid lui sourire et lui faire coucou, cela eut le mérite de lui faire oublier l'étrange rencontre, surtout qu'il tenait quelque chose dans son dos qu'il cachait à sa vue. Elle courut vers lui, tirant d'une main sa malle et tenant la boite à l'intérieur de laquelle sa précieuse amie se trouvait de l'autre ; Rubeus l'avait déchargé du chaudron qu'il gardait précieusement. Quand elle arriva près de lui, le géant ne lui laissa pas le temps de le questionner. Un énorme sourire se dessina sur son visage partiellement camouflé par sa barbe, puis il montra fièrement ce qu'il avait masqué. Il s'agissait d'une cage avec un volatile à l'intérieur. Un, ou plutôt une, harfang des neiges. Quand il lui tendit, elle ne put se retenir et fonça sur le garde-chasse pour l'étreindre, son malaise très vite dissipé.

« Je voulais marquer le coup, lui expliqua-t-il en lui tapotant maladroitement la tête. Joyeux anniversaire Lysandra. »

C'était vrai, c'était son anniversaire... Sa journée. Un jour qu'elle ne risquait pas d'oublier. Même si elle n'avait pas toujours apprécié le voyage, elle avait découvert les premières facettes de tout un monde qui lui était encore en grande partie inconnu. Elle avait acheté des robes pour sorcière, des livres sur des potions et des enchantements et le premier sorcier qu'elle avait eu le loisir de rencontrer lui avait acheté un animal de compagnie, qu'elle avait décidé d'appeler Blanche-Neige, en référence à un conte qu'elle adorait. Enfin, avant qu'il la ramenât chez elle, où elle put souffler ses bougies avec sa tante, elle avait acheté une baguette magique. Sa baguette, et même si cette histoire de jumelles lui déplaisait, la troublait, qu'elle aimait déjà. Le soir, quand elle s'endormit, elle caressait le bois de vigne avec son index, sans même s'en rendre compte. Sa possession ne la quitterait plus jamais, elle se le promit.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre. La suite arrivera dans deux semaines normalement !

Des bisous sur vous !


End file.
